The BETter Man
by ZodiacWiz
Summary: Miroku and Inu Yasha have a bet. Miroku can't grope girls, and Inu Yasha has to be "Nice"> These guys play dirty!!
1. The Bet

Hey! I'm glad those few people who read my story Soul Mates liked it, I had fun writing it. I honestly have a lot of plans for future stories.  
  
  
  
Scroll 1: The Bet  
  
  
  
"Would you like some more Ramen, Inu Yasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah! Keep em' comin'!" he passed her his bowel and she refilled it for him. He took in and started to slurp noisily.  
  
"Is there anything you would like to say?" Kagome asked him.  
  
Inu Yasha shrugged and went back to his bowel.  
  
"Thank you so much Kagome!" she mimicked Inu Yasha's voice, "You are a genious cook and I am grateful!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked up from his bowel, "Um, I don't like people talking to me while I'm eating."  
  
Kagome frowned at him. "Sit."  
  
WHAM!  
  
"I'll be right back, I need to go see if I have any more lemon water." Kagome walked around the sat dog boy and ran off to find her backpack.  
  
Miroku dropped a chopstick on purpose. "Oh, Sango, could you get that for me?" he said innocently.  
  
Sango bent over to get it and, well, can you guess what happened?  
  
She jolted in shock.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
She stormed off angrily. Inu Yasha by now had prid himself from the dirt. "Smooth move, Brad Pitt." He said.  
  
"What?" Miroku said.  
  
"Why do you grope girls when you know what's going to happen?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"It's fun!" Miroku said. "You should try it!"  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha said. "You jelly fish, you have no will power! You are obsessed with the women's backside."  
  
"At least I do it." Miroku said. "That's what being a man is all about."  
  
Inu Yasha did a double take. "What are you implying?"  
  
"Well Inu Yasha, you aren't really tempted around women at all, it's kind of QUEAR!"  
  
"What?! I'M THE ONE WHO KISSED KIKYO! You've probably never even made it to first place!"  
  
"And speaking of which, you get in trouble with Kagome without even realizing it!" "That's not my fault! She a super sensitive b*tch!"  
  
"See, that's what I mean!" Miroku said. "Do you think she likes being called names? Don't you think she deserves compliments and praise for what she does?"  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Well we seem to have a problem, don't we?"  
  
"I guess." Inu Yasha said.  
  
Miroku looked at his Ramen then at Inu Yasha, "What do you say to a little bet?"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at him. "A bet?"  
  
"Sure as in, I bet that you can't be noticeably kind and considerate for an entire week." Miroku said.  
  
Inu Yasha thought about it and smirked, "Okay, and I bet you can't grope women or ask you to bear their child for an entire week."  
  
"Right, and whoever wins is the better man."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"Wanna start now?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
^R$#TGFDVBYT&B MBHGDTRSRYTFVBT$#$#ERFGHI*%  
  
How's that? Tell me what you think of this idea and if I should continue. 


	2. Miroku Cheats

Lotsa reviews coming in, maybe I can accumulate some groupies? Who knows.  
  
  
  
Scroll 2: Miroku cheats  
  
  
  
The next morning, Miroku and Inu Yasha were acting ironicly nice toward each other.  
  
"Good morning, Inu Yasha!" Miroku said with a large smile, "Sleep well?"  
  
"I slept just fine!" Innu Yasha said with a large smile. "Thank you for asking."  
  
Sango, Shippou and Kagome watched with sweatdrops.  
  
"This is weird." Sango said.  
  
"They seem to be in a good mood." Shippou said.  
  
Kagome thought so to and she decided that now was the perfect opportunity to announce to Inu Yasha that she was going back to her time. "Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yes, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
"Um, I have to go back to my time, I need to replenish my stuff and turn in my homework, I'll probably gone for a few days if there is a test."  
  
"WHAT?!" he shouted, "You-!" All of a sudden he felt Miroku's eyes in his back. He could just imagine the monks smile as he waited for him to lose the bet. Inu Yasha straightened up and said. "I mean, go ahead, Kagome. We'll be here when you get back."  
  
Kagome stared at him wide eyed. She put a hand on his forehead, "Maybe I shouldn't go, you seem kind of sick."  
  
He peeled her hand off of his head. "I'm fine!" he said reassuringly.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. She pushed a bottle of water into his hand. "Get some rest and drink plenty of liquids anyway, for just in case." And with that she started off for the well. Inu Yasha must've been using every ounce of strength he had to keep his feet right where they were.  
  
Miroku stood beside him, "Sure you don't want to go get her?" he asked.  
  
"I repeat, I'm FINE!" Inu Yasha said with a large fake smile. He looked over at Koaglme as she walked off.  
  
"She's leaving you, probably for a week." Miroku said.  
  
"Feh!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Then Miroku whispered, "I wonder how many guys are in her time?"  
  
"I don't care!" Inu Yasha said then jumped into the tree.  
  
Miroku turned his head just in time to see Sango bending over. Her butt pointing right at him, practically begging for a good goose. Miroku's hand quivered. It rose. His other hand shot forward and tried to hold it back. Sango stood up straight she looked at him suspiciously. He through both of his hands behind his head and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and walked off.  
  
Miroku looked up to see Inu Yasha smirking down at him. Miroku kept a straight face, "Start worring," Miroku said. "For Buddha gives me the power to go cold turkey!" "Feh!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Miroku started to walk off. 'Geeze! That was close!' he thought. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take, and it's only the first day!' Then he had an idea. 'What I need is a little insurance.'  
  
  
  
"Shippou!" Kaede called to the foxkid, "Shippou, stop staring at the sun, Honey!"  
  
The boy looked over at her while spots circled his vision. "K!"  
  
He heard a whistle. He looked to his left. Miroku stood a few feet away waving to him. Shippou scampered over.  
  
"Hey, Shippou? Name something you really like!" Miroku said.  
  
Shippou looked upward. "Kagome!"  
  
Miroku smiled at him, "Welll, that's very sweet, Shippou, but I meant something like a toy or-"  
  
"Botan rice candy!" Shippou said. (Hu: I-LOVE-Botan Rice candy!)  
  
"Great!" Miroku said. "If you could do just one thing for me, I'll give you a pound of botan rice candy!"  
  
Shippou drooled.  
  
"You see, I absolutely hate to lose bets, especially ones of important matters such as this one." He explained the bet to Shippou.  
  
"Inu Yasha? NICE??" Shippou smiled in amusement. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Just one simple thing." Miroku said. "I want you to annoy Inu Yasha."  
  
Shippou thought about it. Simple? Not at all. But if he did it, not only would it be fun, but there was free candy in the deal. "What if Inu Yasha bops me?" Shippou asked. "He won't bop you!" Miroku said. "Just yelling at you will make him lose the bet, but if he does hit you, I'll throw in some extra candy for your pain."  
  
Shippou acknowledged this and smiled, "Deal!" She shook the priest's hand.  
  
"Now remember, he's as serious about this bet as I am, so it won't be easy!" Miroku said.  
  
"Don't worry! I've been practicing!" Shippou said.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
I gotta learn to make my chapters longer. ;;;; Well, tell me what you think 


	3. Shippou the Annoying

Well, I'm glad you all like this fic. I know, I don't run spell check because it snags on every Japanese name or word that I write. My kitty is missing. T_T  
  
Also, I do not own Inu Yasha, I don't know where you got the impression that I did.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Shippou the Annoying  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha sat sleeping in his favorite tree. He was always in a good mood after a good sleep. Shippou stood under the tree. He climbed the bark quietly and grabbed onto the branch just above the dog demon. He giggled and pulled out one of those loud annoying horns that people like to blow at basketball games. (Hu: I'm not sure if there is an actual name for it.) He pointed it at the sleeping dog boy and pulled the lever.  
  
BIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Inu Yasha was so startled he threw himself off of the branch and hit the ground six feet below. He felt like he had just been sat. His heart beat like it had never beat before. He pulled his face out of the dirt and when his blood pressure lowered he was able to catch the sound of Shippou's maniacal laughter. He looked up at the Kitsune with fire in his eyes.  
  
Shippou dropped the foghorn and hugged himself in his laughter. Tears ran down his face and he started to sound like a seal. "Ho! -Oh!-Inu Yasha! I wish I had that on tape!" he shouted. And laughed so hard after that, he himself almost fell off the branch.  
  
"Shippou.." Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"So what should I be ready for?" Shippou asked. "Bopping, chasing, or cussing?"  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed chunks of the grass in his hands and closed his eyes.  
  
"1....2....3.....4..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
'Wow! He is serious about this!' Shippou was impressed. Inu Yasha started to walk back to the village. Shippou skipped along after him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Somewhere." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Why?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Because." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Why?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I need to be alone." Inu Yasha said hoping that was a nice way to tell Shippou to get a clue.  
  
"Why?" Shippou asked.  
  
Inu Yasha sighed. Why couldn't this kid take a hint??  
  
"Shippou, why don't you go see what Kaede's doing?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Kaede is helping the midwife, Miroku is meditating, Sango is brushing Kirara, and you're going somewhere." Shippou said.  
  
Inu Yasha started walking again. Shippou followed. After walking around the village three times with Shippou behind him, he had an idea. "OH MY GOD!" Inu Yasha shouted. He pointed out somewhere. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!?"  
  
"Where?" Shippou looked at where he was pointing.  
  
"GO GET IT SHIPPOU, HURRY!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
Shippou ran off into the forest.  
  
  
  
The dog demon sank into the water of the hot spring, something he hadn't done in three years. Because he only did it when he was exceptionally peeved or disturbed, so this was a special occasion. Then the smell of Shippou crossed his nose. He stuck his head under the water. He was actually scared to be found.  
  
Shippou ran over, still trying to figure out what he was looking for. He saw Inu Yasha's clothes laid neatly by the side of the river. Was this what he was looking for? He picked it up, "Hey! Inu Yasha! I think I found it!" he ran off. Inu Yasha jumped out of the water and ran after him. "SHIPPOU!"  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
^_^ How's that? Yeah, I don't know where I came up with that last part, probably thinking about The Road To ElDorado. 


	4. Turnabout Is Fair Play

Well I'm glad you all like this fic! So far it has the most reviews out of all of my stories! 48 reviews!!! YAHOO!  
  
Warning: This chapter is so WRONG! Approach at your own risk.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Turnabout is Fair Play  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha walked into camp butt naked. Lucky for him, Kagome was still in her time, Sango was in the village, and the only person there was Miroku meditating. Miroku glanced at him as he walked passed, "Nice tan."  
  
Inu Yasha walked up to a hollow dead tree and pulled a spare kimono out of it. Inu Yasha started to dress, "Shippou stole my clothes when I was trying to take a bath, and I couldn't catch him."  
  
Miroku smirked and tried to hold back his laughter. Inu Yasha tightened his belt and glared at Miroku, "Somehow, I know you're the cause of this."  
  
Miroku just sat smiling in his meditation.  
  
"Did you bribe the kitsune to annoy me? Cause that's cheating." Inu Yasha said. Miroku was silent for a few seconds then said, "All's fair in love and war."  
  
Inu Yasha was taken aback. His anger rose in 5 seconds flat. 'How can a monk be so unholy?!' he thought to himself. He was so mad, he could just-  
  
"By the way, I am happy to report that I haven't been near a single women all day!" Miroku said.  
  
'THAT'S IT!' Inu Yasha thought. He suddenly had an idea, he would have to fight fire with fire.  
  
  
  
"You want me to WHAT?!" Sango looked at Inu Yasha with a sweatdrop. He folded his arms. "Please, don't make this any harder then it already is!" Inu Yasha said in embarrassment.  
  
"You mean to say that Miroku can't touch women at all?" Sango said. "HA! I'll believe it when I see it!"  
  
"You'd better believe it!" Inu Yasha said. "And he's cheating! So I need your help turning the tables on him."  
  
"Ah, hell no!" she said and started to walk off.  
  
"Come on!" Inu Yasha said following her.  
  
"Why don't you ask Kagome to?" Sango asked.  
  
Well the first reason for that was because there was a chance that Miroku could touch Kagome, and Inu Yasha didn't want that at all, he'd rather subject Sango to it. "Because!" Inu Yasha said. "I can't get her because she's in her time and I can't make her come back!"  
  
"So you don't mind if I'm a sacrifice then?!" Sango said.  
  
"I'll give you whatever you want if you just do this!" Inu Yasha said. Sango turned to look at him. "I hate that cocky little smile he got when he thought that he was going to win!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
"What have you got?" Sango asked.  
  
Inu Yasha looked down. He didn't really have anything. He traveled light and most of his possessions and money were in the western lands.  
  
Since it looked like Inu Yasha was broke Sango turned around and said, "I'm outta here."  
  
"Wait!" Inu Yasha said.  
  
She turned around again. He smiled triumphantly. He pulled a Hershy bar out of his kimono. Sango's eyes grew wide. She walked over to him. "Where did you get THAT?"  
  
"I found it in Kagome's backpack, before she left, before the bet was made." He waved it around watching her eyes follow it. "And there's plenty more where that came from." He stuck it back in his kimono and said. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
Sango thought about it. Was selling a piece of your ass worth a bar of chocolate? She looked at him and said, "I get two bars for the job and four more if he touches me."  
  
"Deal!" Inu Yasha said. They shook hands.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha walked back to camp by himself so he wouldn't look suspicious. He sat down and jumped back up.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" Shippou laughed, he had put a pinecone where Inu Yasha was going to sit. Inu Yasha looked away and growled. 'Where the heck is Sango, anyway?'  
  
  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." ;;; Sango thought. She loosened the sash on her kimono so that a large amount of cleavage showed. She messed her hair a little and walked into camp. "Hi Inu Yasha, Shippou," she said.  
  
Hi, Sango!" Shippou waved. Inu Yasha just gave her a look like 'good luck.' She looked over at the meditating Miroku. She switched her hips and said in a seductive voice, 'Hello, Houshi-sama.'  
  
Miroku snapped out of his trance. He looked up at her. She leaned forward and smiled at him with her cleavage in plain sight. He looked away with a sweatdrop. "Good afternoon Sango!" he said.  
  
Sango looked over at Inu Yasha. :-l  
  
He motioned for her to come over. She came and he whispered, "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"Hey! That's usually all it takes for him to move in!" Sango said.  
  
"Try harder!" Inu Yasha said. Sango sweatdropped and sat down. "I got these at the market in the village." She pulled over some vegetables. I thought we could try a salad today."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" Miroku smiled. He took his bowel of salad and started to eat.  
  
"Mmmmmmm." He heard Sango. He looked up to see her chewing rapturously on a celery stick.  
  
He sweatdropped and tried to chew loudly so he couldn't hear her. He finished quickly then said, "I'm done! Seeya!"  
  
"Wait Miroku!" Inu Yasha said. "Why don't you tell us about that exorcism you did yesterday?"  
  
"Maybe later." Miroku said looking straight at him.  
  
"No, I'd like to hear it NOW." Inu Yasha stared back. They were locked in threatening gazes for a few seconds until Miroku sat back down.  
  
"Well, where should I begin," he looked at the fire, not at Sango. "Let's see, it was a house. An expensive house with a large family, for some reason, it's always the rich people that demons like to posses-"  
  
"Oohhh!" Sango moaned. "This fire is so HOT!" she ran her fingers through her hair and flipped it a couple of times. Miroku just gawked at her. She pulled at the neckline of her kimono. "Sooooo Hot!" she pulled it to her shoulders and nothing lower. She moaned and turned her head side to side. Musuko stared with a look of 'BUKKYOTO-SAN!' on his face. Inu Yasha sweatdropped and Shippou stared at her like she was having a seizure.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT!" she screamed.  
  
THUD!  
  
She stopped her act and looked over at where Miroku was sitting. He fainted! ;;;  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I guess it was a little too much for him! ^_^ Can someone tell me what the rating for this should be? Cause I don't think I got it right. ;;;;;; 


	5. The ANGER! The SUFFERING! The Comedy!

"Revolutions are the time,  
  
People Changing the world with crime!  
  
With violence, and anger, hunger, whatever,  
  
I find that ridiculous, if not meticulous,  
  
I do my best to guard my own premises."  
  
-Guru Ant  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The ANGER!! The SUFFERING!! The Comedy!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha was walking down the dirt road of the village. Shippou hid behind a building and smirked. This would REALLY make him mad!  
  
POOF!  
  
Inu Yasha walked past the building and Scorpiogal stepped out from behind it. She whistled at him. He turned around and looked at her like she had just shouted in tongues. "Boy you got it goin' ooon!" She swung her purse around and did the splits. He blushed and tried to keep walking. But the fangirl was walking right behind him. "Hottie walkn'! Hottie walkn'!" she squaked and laughed hysterically. Then he walked up to her and said, "Stop."  
  
"What's wrong, Candyman? Are you getting cranky? Do you need a nap?" she asked.  
  
"Please, just stop with the comments." He tried to sound calm.  
  
"Whose a good little doggie?" she started to scratch behind his ear. When she leaned to do so, Inu Yasha caught sight of the foxtail.  
  
"Shippou!" Inu Yasha ran away.  
  
"Wait!" Scopriogal/Shippou ran after him. "Let me comb your hair!"  
  
  
  
Miroku walked over and sat down by the fire. Sango walked in tired from an extermination. "Wow, that was one badass demon!" She said.  
  
She looked around, "Tree trunks, rocks, I'm way too sore to sit on those."  
  
"Houshi-sama?" she asked in her sweetest voice. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled at him and said, "Can I sit on your lap? I'm sure it's much softer then the ground."  
  
He gulped. He pointed to a patch of grass nearby, "That tuffet over there looks comfortable, why don't you try that?"  
  
Sango went over to it and Miroku sighed longingly. 'What luck I'm having,' he thought, 'Why did Sango have to become a sexy tomcat right in the middle of the bet?'  
  
Then Inu Yasha walked in and sat across from Miroku with a smirk. And the priest figured it out. "Touché, dog demon!" he said.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked. "Ready, to forfeit?"  
  
"It wouldn't be right if the real better man didn't win." Miroku said.  
  
"Alright, if I have to prove myself." Inu Yasha shrugged.  
  
Sango sighed irritatedly after hearing their conversation, 'Men are such babies.' She thought.  
  
  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up from her homework.  
  
"It's late, Honey, why don't you get some sleep?" her mama said. "Studying won't help if you're falling asleep on your test!"  
  
"I know!" Kagome closed the book and yawned. She reclined in her desk chair.  
  
"When are you going back to the feudal era, again?" her mama asked, laying laundry on the girl's dresser.  
  
Kagome lookedup at her ceiling, "Well I take the test in three days, I guess after that."  
  
"How is that dog demon of yours anyway?"  
  
"Inu Yasha? He's fine. He's probably lying in a tree somewhere with no other thought in his head except the shikon shards."  
  
But oh how wrong you are Kagome, how wrong you are!  
  
^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^  
  
My kitty's been found! ^_^ 


	6. Can it get any worse? Yes it can

.....She held Wanda's hand and they worked out a plan and it didn't take them long to decide-that Earl had to DIE!......  
  
Oh, I guess this is going to be longer then I thought! ^^ COOL!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Can it get any Worse? Yes it can.  
  
  
  
  
  
Someone stood on the edge of the path. Someone crossed bridges, valleys, and walked miles for one thing and one thing only. Someone walked in expensive shoes, but incredibly comfortable expensive shoes, traveled with two sheep heards and hitched rides to get to that point. Then Someone stopped over the hill above Musashi's domain.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh-uh, no, I draw the line here, Miroku." Shippou said.  
  
"Come on, Shippou, the worst he can do is hit you!" Miroku said.  
  
"He wouldn't hit me if I did that, he'd kill me!" Shippou shivered. "I'm to cute to die!"  
  
"Now Shippou, he won't kill you." Miroku said.  
  
"The fudge he won't! He told me so the last time I did it!" Shippou frowned.  
  
Miroku sighed, "Is it more candy you want? How about another pound of Botan rice?"  
  
Shippou thought about it then said, : "Double or nothing."  
  
"Fine." Miroku said. He was becoming engrossed with this bet. HE shook the kitsune's hand. Shippou took a step back and put a green heart- shaped leaf on top of his head. Fox fire swarmed around him and disappeared. Miroku smiled, "Perfect!"  
  
Shippou looked at the green skirt he was now wearing. "I never realized how short this is, how does she keep from showing her butt?"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha was laying down asleep, another thing he didn't normally do unless he was really unhappy. It was early in the morning and only Shippou and Miroku were awake. They looked over at the sleeping Inu Yasha. Shippou was still in his transformed state. "Okay! Go ahead!" Miroku said.  
  
Shippou laid on top of Inu Yasha. "I don't get how this is going to make him angry." Shippou said.  
  
"Shh, just pretend you're asleep." Miroku said. He climbed into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.  
  
Almost as if on que, Inu Yasha's head moved to the side and he stretched his arms, his eyes were still closed and he was not aware of Shippou.  
  
'I don't understand this at all,' Shippou thought. 'But I know it's going to end up with me getting a few lumps!' ;;;;;;  
  
Inu Yasha yawned and opened his eyes sleepily. There was nothing like a good night's sleep to make you forget about your problems. Then he looked down and saw fluffy black hair. Wait a minute!! ;;;; That was KAGOME'S black hair!  
  
His heart sank as Shippou/Kagome pretended to be asleep on top of him. What was she doing here?! Why was she on him?! Maybe she got here late and rolled over on him in her sleep! He knew it would be a bad idea to sleep laying down.  
  
He looked over at Sango and Miroku whom he thought were asleep. What would THEY think if they saw them?! Then he realized what she would do if she woke up and found him in that position.  
  
Inu Yasha gulped and slowly tried to slide out from under him/her without waking him/her up. Then Shippou/Kagome's eyes shot wide open.  
  
'I'M DEAD!' Inu Yasha screamed in his mind. He closed his eyes and waited to be sat to kingdom come.  
  
She/he smiled brightly at him, "Good morning, Sleepyhead!"  
  
Inu Yasha just stared at her in wide-eyed confusion.  
  
Shippou/Kagome giggled. Shippou didn't get it, but this was how Miroku told him to act. Inu Yasha crawled out from under her. "What? What do you-?"  
  
"Would you like me to sleep with you?" Shippou/Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
Then Inu Yasha frowned. Shippou/Kagome sweatdropped with the smile. He figured him out.  
  
Miroku sat up. "Oh! Good morning Lady Kagome!" he said cheesily. "How are things at your home?"  
  
Inu Yasha glared at him for a short time then said, "Omedito, priest," which was something he called Miroku when he was really mad at him, "You've reached an all time low in impiety."  
  
Miroku smiled mischievously.  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember the Someone at the beginning of the chapter? Well it swept through the town that afternoon and saw him from across the street.  
  
"Miroku?" An attractive feminine voice said.  
  
Miroku turned around and his jaw dropped. "G-Gracie?!"  
  
A very pretty woman stood six feet away from him. "Long time no see." She smiled. She started to walk toward him while switching her hips. I was in the domain of Chen when I heard that you were here. And I remembered the first time you asked me to bear your child."  
  
He looked at her hungrily.  
  
"So I was thinking, while I'm here, what do you say we take a night?" she walked over to put her arms around him.  
  
"Yeah," he said. Then his eyes widened and backed away from her, "I mean-no!"  
  
"No?" she looked at him bewildered.  
  
"Well, I mean," he looked across the village at where Inu Yasha, Sango and Shippou/Kagome were. They waved and smiled. He shallowed his rising horniness and sighed. "Um, can you wait a little while? I'm kind of in the middle of-"  
  
"I've traveled far Miroku, but I can't wait on you," she said. "I'm only going to be here a couple of days so whatever it is you need to do, you'd better do it quickly." "Right!" he said with determination in his eyes.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^$$$$$$$$$$$NNNNNNNNNNNNN  
  
Ah, is there anything more joyous then backstabbing friends?  
  
Guess what I was for Halloween! The same thing Kagome was in House Party 2, a cat! 


	7. Amazing Grace and Reverse Psychology

What's up ya'll? Well, I couldn't write a lot this weekend because my grandparents were here and we celebrated my birthday. Actually, my birthday isn't till November 10th, but it was their last day. And my sister, ya know her, can't stand anyone getting more attention then her. Poor fool.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Amazing Grace, and Reverse Psychology  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha sat down by the fire. Shippou had taken a break from being Kagome to get ready for the next transformation. When he saw Inu Yasha come over, he did his thing. He sat next to Inu Yasha and smiled up at him.^_^  
  
Inu Yasha sweatdropped and stared at the fire. Shippou/Kagome leaned his head on Inu Yasha's shoulder and looked up at him with starry eyes. "Do you love me, Inu Yasha?" Shippou/Kagome said in Kagome's voice.  
  
"Um," Inu Yasha blushed and glared. He looked off somewhere and growled. Shippou/Kagome glared at him and said in his own voice. "Are you being mean, Inu Yasha? Cause I can always go have that talk with Miroku and- "  
  
"Yes." Inu Yasha grumbled.  
  
"YEAH!" Shippou/Kagome jumped into the air with two Japanese fans, "I knew it!"  
  
Inu Yasha didn't really have a choice in his answer though. He had to say yes for two reasons, for one it was-*ahem*-true, and the other was if he did say no, then Shippou would tell and say he was "mean".  
  
Sango who was sitting next to them, raised an eyebrow and scooted a few inches away. Miroku came and sat down on a log across from them. He had a miserable look on his face. He sighed noticeably.  
  
"So, how's Grace?" Inu Yasha asked with a smirk. He pulled away from Shippou/Kagome and sat next to the priest.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "I haven't seen her since she got here, thanks for reminding me of her, by the way."  
  
The started to eat their non-ramen related dinners. "I saw your extermination today Sango," Inu Yasha said with a smirk. "You moved with such GRACE!"  
  
"Thank you, Inu Yasha!" she said. "But I'm not as GRACEful as you when you battle demons."  
  
Inu Yasha didn't like to think of himself as being described by a frilly word like "graceful", but he let it slide. "Hey wait!" he said seting down his chopsticks. "Before we eat we should say GRACE!"  
  
He and Sango sat a a prayers position in front of their food and said, "GRACE!"  
  
Miroku stood up and started to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going, Miroku? To see Grace?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"No." he said. He sat far enough away from them so that he didn't feel the fire's heat. Sango whispered something to Inu Yasha. His ears twitched and he smirked evilly. Miroku heard Sango say, "One, two, three!"  
  
Then Inu Yasha, Shippou/Kagome, and Sango, all at the same time started to sing, "Aaaamaaazing Grace! Hoooow sweet, theeee sound...."  
  
"Shippou! Your supposed to be on my side!" Miroku said.  
  
"Oh yeah! Oops!" he/she said. He/she leaned against Inu Yasha. "I love you so much Inu Yasha!" he said in Kagome's voice. "Do I make you horny baba?" he asked. Sango looked at him with wide eyes. "DID THAT COME OUT OF SHIPPOU'S MOUTH?!"  
  
Shippou wasn't sure what it meant, but Miroku had made some earlier suggestions on what to say to Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha was seriously figting the need to kick Shippou into yonder tree. A vein popped on his forehead. Then his eyes shot wide open and a lightbulb appeared above his head.  
  
"CANDY!" Shippou shouted. He grabbed the lightbulb and started to lick it.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled, his family was just chock full of geniuses. Shippou/Kagome found the lightbulb to be tasteless and he tossed it aside. Inu Yasha put an arm around Shippou/Kagome, catching him totally off guard. Inu Yasha rested his head on top of Shippou/Kagome's head and created a rocking motion for the two of them. "He looked upward at the stars, "Yeah, Kagome, aren't the stars looking pretty tonight?"  
  
"Wha?" Shippou/Kagome looked at him with a sweatdrop. Inu Yasha smiled at him/her with a pretty bubbly backround. ^_^ "You looked REALLY pretty today and smell nice too."  
  
Shippou looked at Sango for help she raised her bowl to her mouth and looked away with a sweatdrop as if saying, 'Please, just leave me out of it.'  
  
Shippou/Kagome looked back at Inu Yasha and flinched. His face was just inches away from his/hers.  
  
"Hey," Inu Yasha whispered. He puckered and leaned in. Shippou/Kagome pushed his hands against his chest trying to keep him back, "What are you doing?!" he said in his own voice.  
  
"I love you, remember? So I'm trying to show it." He said.  
  
Shippou/Kagome ducked under Inu Yasha's arms just as he was about to kiss him/her. He ran into the forest.  
  
Inu Yasha jumped up and ran after, "Wait, Kagome come back! I'll be gentle!" "EEK!" Shippou/Kagome covered his/her ears as he/she ran.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome climbed over the edge of the well and pulled her backpack up with her. She had taken the pretest, but not the test. She was just going to spend what was rest of the night with her friends and check up on them. She took two steps then she saw her self burst out of the bushes.  
  
Shippou/Kagome ran past her. "Gangway!"  
  
Her skirt flew up a little as he rocketed past. She stood there for a few seconds staring at the bushes that he ran through. "What's up with that?" she stood there stupefied until Inu Yasha jumped out at her.  
  
"Inu Ya-?"  
  
GLOMP!  
  
SMOOCH!  
  
Inu Yasha must've gotten so wrapped up in anger and humor that he forgot what he was doing. He made it a hard kiss and stuck his tongue all the way down her mouth. Her pulled away from her and she stared at him wide eyed.  
  
He jumped back and laughed, "THERE! How do you like that!?"  
  
"He-he-he-he-!?" she stuttered.  
  
He sweatdropped, realized who he must've REALLY kissed.  
  
"He-HENTAI! SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Kagome picked up her backpack and jumped back into the well.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
How's zat!^_^ I really enjoyed this chapter! 


	8. Happy Thoughts

Okay, there were some people that were freaked out about Inu boy trying to kiss Shippou. ^^ Well like I said in the previous chapter, he was just so blinded by anger and revenge, he forgot what he was doing. (And if he can lose it like that, imagine what he is capable of doing in the future!) Anything else on that topic will be set in the chapter.  
  
There was also a question of lack of fluffiness in that kiss. It might seem weird for me, being that I'm a Scorpio, but I have a certain code when it comes to fluffiness: for me, it's hot, it's steamy, it's there, and it's done. Sometimes that's how fast it is in real life. But I make exceptions on that when both character engaging in the fluffiness are enjoying themselves. I would've extended the fuffliness if Kagome was ready and not in a state of shock. See chapter below. ^_~  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Happy Thoughts  
  
  
  
TAP TAP TAP  
  
Kagome tried to concentrate on her homework. She sat on her bed facing away form the window, trying to study for her frickn' health test in peace!  
  
TAP TAP TAP  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
TAP TAP TAP  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
TAP TAP TAP  
  
Kagome started to put more pressure on the end of her pencil.  
  
TAP TAP TAP  
  
"I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"  
  
TAP KNOCK TAP!  
  
Kagome snapped her pencil in two. She turned to glare at the dog demon in the tree outside her window. "Go away, Inu Yasha!"  
  
"I wanna talk to you!" he said.  
  
She went over to the window but didn't open it. "Well I DON'T want to talk to you!"  
  
He looked taken aback then scowled at her and said. "I'm not moving from this spot till you let me in."  
  
She watched as he got into a comfortable sitting position and she didn't doubt that he would actually wait there until she let him in. Then she looked over at her dresser and got an idea. She smiled evilly at him and said, "I'm getting undressed."  
  
He snapped to attention and looked at her wide eyed, "What?!"  
  
"You heard me." She said coolly.  
  
He scooted back a little bit in horror, "Y-you wouldn't dare!"  
  
Kagome crossed her arms and grabbed the hem of her shirt.  
  
Inu Yasha lost his balance and fell out of the tree. Kagome smiled down at him. He growled up at her and let out a long line of Japanese cuss words. She made a face at him and drew he new drapes on her window. She sat back down on her bed satisfied with how powerful she was. She looked at her broken pencil, sighed then went over to her desk to get a new one.  
  
RIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!  
  
She picked up the phone on her desk and said, "Kagome, speaking."  
  
"Let me in!" Inu Yasha said on the other side.  
  
"INU YASHA?! Where did you get this number?! Where are you?! What do you want?!"  
  
"Your brother gave me the number, the phone in your livingroom, I want to clear something up!" he shouted.  
  
Kagome slammed her phone then her heart sank as she heard someone climbing the stairs. She ran to her door and locked it. The door knob twitched a couple of times then Inu Yasha banged on it a couple of times and shouted. "Let me in!"  
  
"Go away!" she shouted. "I'm not even sure this is legal!" she climbed onto her bed.  
  
She heard him sigh in anger then he said, "Fine! I'm done playing around! If you won't open up, I'll shatter this wooden frame in-"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
She felt the floor vibrate and she heard a loud thud on the other side of her door. After a few seconds of silence, someone knocked on her door again.  
  
"Go away, Inu Yasha!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"It's Sota!" her brother said.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Is Inu Yasha with you?"  
  
"Um-no?"  
  
Kagome walked over and unlocked the door. Her brother stood on the other side with Inu Yasha behind him. Kagome started to close the door, but Inu Yasha thrust his arm through the opening and barged in. "Just listen to what I have to say, then I'll be out of your hair!" he said before she could sit him.  
  
A vein popped on Kagome's forehead. "Sota, can you leave for a second? And close the door behind you."  
  
Sota went to the door. "Alright, but you know what Mama said about Inu Yasha coming over. No kissing and keep your legs crossed-whatever that means." And he left.  
  
Kagome was mortified. She couldn't believe he just said that. WHAT ARE THESE FRICKN' KIDS LEARNING IN THAT FRICKN' SCHOOL!?  
  
"Speaking of kissing," Inu Yasha said. Kagome sweatdropped and turned to him. "I wasn't trying to kiss you. I was trying to take revenge on Shippou, who looked like you and-"  
  
"Wait a minute." Kaogme interrupted. "You mean you were trying to kiss SHIPPOU?!"  
  
Inu Yasha acknowledged this and sweatdropped, "Oh, god! I was!" He turned a greenish color and heaved.  
  
"Eep!" Kagome said. She pointed out her door. "Down the hall and to the right!" Inu Yasha through the door open and tore off for the bathroom. Sota was standing in the hallway.  
  
"What? You scared him off already?" he asked.  
  
"Sota, get lost!" Kagome said.  
  
Sota ran down stairs.  
  
Then she heard the toilet flush and Inu Yasha walked back in with a dizzy swagger. He sat on the bed and Kagome sat next to him. After a while he said, "Well, I guess it's better to kiss you then that little brat."  
  
Kagome blushed and looked off. Inu Yasha stood up and looked at her, "So you understand that I wasn't trying to get fresh or anything, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she said. Inu Yasha started to walk toward the door when Kagome said, "Inu Yasha?"  
  
"What?" he turned around. She looked at him with disbelief and said, "Do you have any idea how long your tongue is?!"  
  
Inu Yasha facefaulted. He got back up and blushed, "What?!"  
  
"Yeah, I mean you must be able to touch your ear with it or something!" she said.  
  
"Feh!" he said and looked to his left. Kagome laughed to herself. She went over to him and kissed him on the side of his lips. He turned to face her and she kissed him directly on the lips. It wasn't a short kiss either. After the second one started, they leeched onto each other, trying to make it last. She nibbled on his lip sending shivers up his back. He closed his eyes and just went with it.  
  
After a few minutes she pulled away and his wet lips were exposed to the harsh cold. He whimpered for more but she was already done. He opened his eyes and realized he was standing outside her closed door. He didn't remember the walk to the well, but somehow he got there. He looked down into the depths of the well and remembered the kiss. He smiled. Sleeping and bathing were good ways to get rid of stress, but kissing blew them all away! 'I really should kiss her more often!' he thought as he jumped into the well. Then he listened to that thought and mentally slapped himself. He climbed out of the well and was reminded of his troubles immediately. Shippou got started on his revenge by greeting Inu Yasha with a good hard wedgie!  
  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$4  
  
How was that? A little break from the sufferging and anger. That's my first time putting fluff on the Internet. So tell me how I did, K? ^_^ 


	9. How He Won

Well, it's been fun, but I had to end this sooner or later. I'm supposed to get rid of most of my stories by the end of the month. Besides this story, I have two others that are nowhere near the end. Though there might be one more chapter after this.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: How He Won  
  
  
  
A few days past since Inu Yasha came back from Kagome's time. They lost track of time, but for our boys, it felt like the bet had been going on for several years. For Inu Yasha, seven years of anger management. He sat behind a tree with a bad migraine. He couldn't scowl because his eyebrows hurt. He sighed miserably and closed his eyes.  
  
Miroku walked over and slumped across from him against the other tree. For him, it was like seven years of having something so close yet so far away. He felt lazy and wasn't motivated to do anything. He looked up at Inu Yasha, "Hey, are you awake?" he asked. Inu Yasha opened his eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"How are you doing?" he asked with half lidded eyes.  
  
"Fine." Inu Yasha grunted.  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments until Miroku said, "So I guess you still want to win this bet?"  
  
No, he wanted to give up, scream, beat Shippou into a pulp, punch the priest, and go yell at Kagome. "Yes," Inu Yasha said. "What about you?"  
  
Miroku wanted to give up as well. His hands ached so bad! And all he could think about was the lonely Grace and Sango getting hot. "Yes, I do too."  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes and sighed again.  
  
"I have an idea on how we can end this bet with neither of us being the lesser man." Miroku said.  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes opened and he listened.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sango walked past the well just as Kagome came out of it.  
  
"Hi!" both girls greeted each other as best girlfriends do.  
  
"How was your test?" Sango asked.  
  
"Pretty good!" Kagome held up the A+.  
  
"I don't know if that 's good or not," Sango said. "But it looks good!"  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome said. "Do you know where the guys are?"  
  
"I don't know, probably sulking over that bet." Sango said.  
  
"Well, let's go find them, I can cheer them up with my good grade!" Kagome said.  
  
  
  
Shippou flailed madly. He looked up at Miroku who held him by the tail. Then he looked over at Inu Yasha who cracked his knuckles and smiled evilly. Shippou turned to look back at the priest. "What about the deal!" he cried.  
  
"Deal's over, Shippou." Miroku said.  
  
Shippou thought he was going to cry. Inu Yasha would pulverize him, and even worse then that-no candy for him!  
  
Grace stood within arms length of Miroku smiling at him.  
  
He smiled back then turned to Inu Yasha, holding Shippou up by the tail like Inu Yasha usually did. "Okay, when I count to three, we both indulge." Miroku said.  
  
The girls walked past a few trees and saw them standing over there. "What are they doing?!" Sango said.  
  
"One....two..." Miroku tossed Shippou up in the air and Inu Yasha stood under him ready to "catch". Shippou screamed and right then, Kagome went through a step by step process.  
  
Step 1: Identify the known facts  
  
Inu Yasha has his claws raised, Shippou's falling toward him and he's screaming, Inu Yasha has a murderous look in his eye.  
  
Step 2: Analyze the problem  
  
Shippou is scared, he doesn't like it when Inu Yasha tries to hurt him, therefore Inu Yasha is about to be mean.  
  
Step 3:Solve the problem  
  
Inu Yasha must be punished.  
  
Stepe 4: Act  
  
"SIT!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
Inu Yasha body slammed the earth and Shippou landed on his back.  
  
Miroku through his arms around Grace and with both hands grabbed her butt. And Grace (The whore) enjoyed it. That was when Sango acted. "PERVERT!" She flew forward and smack him in the head with her boomerang. Miroku sat on the ground rubbing at the lump on his head. "Lady Kagome, you made me lose!"  
  
A vein popped on Graces forehead and she acted. "That's it Miroku! I'm going home! Thanks for making my stay here "memorable"!" and with that, she stomped off. "WAIT! Come back Grace!" Miroku jumped up and ran after her.  
  
"Inu Yasha got to vent some of his anger, but did so in a dangerous way, "You bitch!" he shouted at Kagome. He made a grab for Shippou. The kitsune shrieked and jumped onto Kagome's backpack. So of course, she had to finish the job. "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!-" she didn't stop till there was an Inu Yasha shaped hole in the ground.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Inu Yasha's the better man! He won!...Or did he? I'm still trying to figure that out. ;;;;;  
  
Anyways, I think I'll write one more chapter to explain the aftermath, yes? Write it, I must. 


	10. Happy Ending?

I promise this is the last chapter, but oh how many other ideas I have! ~_^ Look for the future ones plus Scorpiogal. We all up in the bling bling! HUZZAH! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Happy Ending?  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha laid on his stomach on the ground with an angry look on his face. Miroku sat next to him with his 'I'm angry but I will not look as angry as Inu Yasha' look. Sango sat glaring at Miroku with her nostrils flared at him. Shippou sat, not noticeing the hostility of the group. He was busy eating the Botan Rice candy that Kagome gave him.  
  
Inu Yasha glared at the Kitsune. "You'll get yours, Shippou!" he said. Shippou noticed that this was a direct insult. He looked up at Kagome with puppy dog eyes. "Kagome, Inu Yasha just threatened me when I didn't do anything wrong at all!" His eyes grew large and deep set. Kagome was trying to cook the ramen. She looked sympathetically at Shippou then frowned at dogboy. "Inu Yasha, don't make me "S" word you with your back broken."  
  
Shippou hugged Kagome. She hugged him back. He smiled up at her cutely. She smiled back. "You're so cute, Shippou!" she said. She petted his little tail.  
  
"Thank you!" Shippou said. Then he smiled at Inu Yasha showing him what he didn't have. Inu Yasha sweatdropped and growled.  
  
Miroku: T_T  
  
Sango looked over at him, "What's up with you?"  
  
Miroku, T_T "GRAAAACCCE!!!!!"  
  
Sango frowned, "That's what you get, you pervert!"  
  
Kagome put the ramen into the bowls. "I think there's a morel here somewhere."  
  
"Yeah," Inu Yasha glared at Miroku, "Don't make bets with evil priests!"  
  
Miroku T_T "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCEE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome gave Sango a bowl. "So who do you think won?"  
  
"I don't know," Sango said. "Miroku did touch Grace before Inu Yasha could hit Shippou, but Inu Yasha was kind of scaring Shippou."  
  
"I guess there both good men in different ways." Kagome said.  
  
"And where do either of us benefit from winning!?" Inu Yasha shouted. Kagome handed him his bowl. He grabbed it and tried to sit up. Not smart.  
  
SNAP!  
  
"ARGH!" He held the sharp pain in his back, lay back on his stomach and whimpered.  
  
Kagome looked concerned, "Inu Yasha, are you okay?!"  
  
"No, I'm not okay!" he shouted. He put his face in the dirt and whimpered some more. "Stupid back pain! I can't even eat my lunch!"  
  
Kagome dropped Shippou and ran over to him. He pulled his face up out of the dirt and she was right above him. "I'm really sorry; I guess I got carried away with the S-words."  
  
Inu Yasha blushed and stuck his face back in the dirt. By now he felt like an ostrich. "Feh! You "guess", huh?"  
  
"Here, let me help you." She said. She helped him up into a comfortable sitting position against a tree whether he liked it or not.  
  
"Okay! Open wide!" She held up a pair of chopsticks with Ramen at the end. He turned his head a little and looked at her like she was stupid.  
  
"Come on! Here comes the choo choo! WOO WOO!" She joked.  
  
"I can feed myself." He said.  
  
"I'm just trying to help!" she said.  
  
Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. She put the tip of the noddles in and he slurped it up. He actually thought it tasted better then usual.  
  
Miroku T_T "GRA-!"  
  
BASH!  
  
Sango picked up another stone and shouted, "SHUT UP!"  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
****************************************  
  
Not exactly the best ending, but I thought it was funny. It was kind of mean to Miroku, but he sort of deserved it. It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, then it's hilarious! ^_^ 


End file.
